1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to handheld massage devices, and more particularly to a handheld apparatus that simultaneously provides massage, accupressure and biomagnetic therapy to an area of the body.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is well known that massage therapy can be a beneficial form of treatment for sore muscles and the like, and that pressure applied in combination with motion over a treatment area is a generally recognized form of treatment for stiffness, fatigue, soreness, muscle strains and/or disorders that can have detrimental effects on an athlete's progress in training and conditioning programs. This is particularly evident in sports where the intent of training is to facilitate peak performance, such as track and field, gymnastics, swimming, wrestling, skating, and weight lifting and, to some extent, basketball, baseball and football.
The specific type of massage therapy used must be adaptable and sensitive to the specific demands of each sport, the condition of the athlete, and the period of training when specific therapies are contraindicated, as well as provide a means to assist the body's natural healing process. Lost practice time due to muscular disorders, especially when training volume is relatively low and intensity is high, can have serious consequences. Nevertheless, an athlete's ability to adhere to prudent therapies, or more importantly, to maintain rehabilitative progression, is essential to achieving peak performance.
Massage therapy can be applied in a number of ways, ranging from manual treatment by a masseuse to use of a mechanical device to ease the application of pressure and motion. A number of mechanical devices have been previously developed in response to a general desire to ease the massage therapy process. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,557,17 issued to Cheney on Oct. 13, 1925, U.S. Pat. No. 1,899,208 issued to Murphy on Feb. 28, 1933, U.S. Pat. No. 2,034,758 issued to Hicke, Jr. on Mar. 24, 1936, U.S. Pat. No. 2,043,114 issued to Ruttger-Pelli on Jun. 2, 1936, U.S. Pat. No. 2,258,931 issued to Heer et al. in Oct. 14, 1941, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,878 issued to Baulard-Cogan on Feb. 19, 1933, all describe handheld massage machines that use an electric motor or other means to rotate an applicator containing multiple rotating balls. U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,837 issued to Werding on Apr. 22, 1975, shows a handheld massaging apparatus in which a motor rotates multiple rollers.
It is also known that magnets can be used as an effective adjunct in the treatment of acute and chronic pain disorders. Magnets can facilitate the healing of soft tissue, bones and joints. The basis of "biomagnetic therapy" is to increase the flow of blood and oxygen to areas in the body that are injured and/or under distress. Swiss Pat. No. 313679 published on Apr. 30, 1956, shows a handheld massage therapy device having a rotating carrier containing multiple magnetic balls.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.